


It Runs in the Family

by BeTheCheeto



Series: KakaYama Week 2018 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Families of Choice, Fluff, KakaYama Week 2018, M/M, Naruto will never fully grow up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheCheeto/pseuds/BeTheCheeto
Summary: Kakashi will finally be handing the Hokage hat to Naruto, and Team 7 has a little gathering to celebrate. Kakashi and Yamato take a moment to revel in their happy little family.





	It Runs in the Family

“Make sure you get those place settings correct!” Yamato called over his shoulder, turning his head slightly as he headed back to the kitchen for more serving utensils. 

“Whoa, there. Careful where you're going,” he heard a low murmur. Turning his head forward, he found that he had very nearly walked into Kakashi carrying a large tray of the sushi Sai and Ino had brought. He put his hand behind his head sheepishly. 

“Right, sorry. There's just a lot going on around here today,” he said, laughing a little. 

Kakashi smiled at him underneath his mask, that familiar crinkle-eyed expression that made Yamato's heart warm a little every time he saw it. He would never forget the first time he had seen that smile in all its glory. He maintained to this day that it had been love at first sight, though Kakashi argued that it couldn't be called that because they had known each other for years at the time. Yamato's opinion was that those years didn't count because he had never actually _ seen  _ Kakashi until that night, and his entire world had changed when he saw the way Kakashi's whole face lit up when those eyes crinkled in that familiar way.

“Earth to Yamato…” Kakashi said, and Yamato shook himself from his memories, smiling warmly at his partner of nearly 25 years. 

“Sorry, I'm just… reminiscing,” he said, and Kakashi smiled at him as he set the tray on the counter beside him, lifting a hand to run it through soft brown tresses. Yamato leaned into the attention. 

“Anything I might be interested in?” the other asked softly, and Yamato felt a surge of fondness and heat at the absolute adoration in Kakashi's eyes. 

Yamato placed a hand on top of Kakashi's, pulling the pale hand out of his hair and holding it on his cheek. “Just thinking of us… how far we've come, this little family we've made.”

Kakashi laughed lightly. “Yeah, we've done pretty good, huh?” He grabbed Yamato's hip and turned him, pulling him so his back was against Kakashi's chest and placing his arms around his waist. Yamato sighed contentedly when he felt Kakashi's chin settle comfortably on top of his head. “If someone had told me all those years ago that my life could ever be this good, I would have killed them on principle,” he chuckled darkly. His voice was a barely a murmur, intended for only Yamato to hear. “The tease of finding something that I so desperately longed for would have been too much. But this… I've never been happier in my life, Yamato, and I have you to thank for all of it. If you hadn't pulled me from that hole I was in… I could never have had this. I would have missed so much. Gods, I love you.” 

Yamato turned his head slightly, eyes wide in surprise at Kakashi's unusual candor. He saw so much in those expressive onyx eyes: gratitude, love, heat. He shuddered slightly at the intensity of his lover's gaze, and leaned up to press his lips to the thin fabric over Kakashi's own. He received a smile which he returned before turning back to the scene slowly unfolding in the dining room, their own little private celebration that in just one week, Kakashi would be handing over the Hokage hat to their very own Naruto, after all this time. 

Sakura and Sasuke had just arrived with young Sarada in tow, the youngest Uchiha quickly disappearing to play on the training posts in the backyard with Boruto, Himawari, and Inojin. Naruto was getting scolded by Sakura because the first thing he had done when he saw Sasuke for the first time in over a year as he came up the walk was to attack him with multiple shadow clones. Ino was trying to hold back her laughter, and Sai was smiling at his wife, a genuine smile for the woman who had taught him what it truly meant to feel. Hinata stood beside them, hiding her giggles behind her hand. Yamato shuddered to think of what kind of childish antics of Naruto's she herself had to put up with when he was at home, though having lived with Kakashi for 20 years, he was pretty sure he had an idea of her struggles. 

Still, despite their childish antics, Yamato smiled as he watched the kids that he and Kakashi had come to think of as ‘their kids’ interact, still so close after all this time and everything that they had gone through. He was so proud of them, as he knew Kakashi was, and he looked up to the older man with a sappy grin on his face. Kakashi chuckled lightly, shaking his head slightly as he did so but smiling in return.

Suddenly, Kakashi grabbed Yamato's hand with a mischievous grin, tugging him slightly and pulling him off-balance until he stumbled into Kakashi as he leaned against the counter, pulling them just out of view of the younger adults. Yamato gave his lover a disapproving look, but Kakashi's grin didn't fade as he closed the distance between their lips, mask somehow disappearing as he did so. Despite knowing they should get back out to the kids, Yamato gave in to his lover's request, as he always did.

Since the day he had first seen Kakashi's face, Yamato had been powerless to do anything but grant Kakashi whatever he wanted.  Despite that, Kakashi had never taken advantage of his devotion (even though Kakashi had always made it seem as though he was always conniving dinner out if Yamato, it had never really been that way, seeing as how the money Yamato used to pay for dinner came from their joint bank account. Kakashi had simply enjoyed messing with the kids, and as in most things, Yamato was happy to oblige the man he loved just to see that crooked grin when he would talk about it later.)

Pulled back into the present when Kakashi's tongue slipped past his lips, he moaned lightly, and suddenly he forgot that they had a houseful of people who were probably waiting for them. Yamato's hands went around Kakashi's hips and he pressed closer to his beloved husband, deepening the kiss. 

“Oh, gross!” The couple pulled away abruptly, both turning to the doorway to see Naruto standing there, disgust in his expression. 

Kakashi laughed, strategically hiding the lower half of his face from Naruto's view by standing at just the right angle that he was covered by Yamato's head. “Well, that’s what you get for not knocking,” the silver-haired jonin chided. 

Naruto made a face at them. “How can you act like this is my fault?! You two are kissing in the kitchen! Did you forget you have guests?!”

Yamato laughed at that, resting his head against Kakashi’s chest now that the other man was appropriately covered and turning to look at Naruto with a raised brow. “Naruto, do you honestly think that after all these years, we consider any of you  _ guests _ ?” he teased. 

Sakura came into view, her fist crashing (what she thought was gently) into the back of Naruto's head. “Naruto, did you interrupt Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou?! How rude!”

Naruto just gaped at her. “But I… they…”

The room was filled with laughter, and Yamato’s heart warmed at the sound. Dysfunctional or not, this was his little family, and as he looked at Kakashi, he knew they were thinking the exact same thing: they would do whatever was necessary to protect their little piece of the world. 


End file.
